


A Woman of Yellow Gold

by LittleRaven



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Triple Drabble, that fine line between antagonism and lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Christine ponders her night, and her future.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Carlotta Giudicelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	A Woman of Yellow Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



She had the spotlight, and she had been reassured that she deserved it—by the audience in their seats, and most of all, the one she knew watched from the box he reserved. Any moment, he would speak to her again, sing, and she thought—she dared to think—he might be pleased. He had given it to her, after all. But she had not expected it like this. 

Christine did not believe Carlotta had either. Well, of course she knew Carlotta had not. Why should she have expected it? She was experienced, powerful in sound; Christine had listened to her before. She couldn’t, and wouldn’t help it. As a singer she must learn from talent, and her angel himself had told her she must learn from listening. How could she not listen to other singers, then? As a woman, and as someone who had grown up with an inclination to find and appreciate beauty, again thanks in large part to her angel and her father before him—it was impossible not to take joy in the sublimity of the sound, allow it to transform the singer, enchant her into a queen on the stage, whatever the part Carlotta might be playing. She made it regal. The yellow light of the opera shimmered gold on her skin and in her hair. 

It was something to compete with, as well as to admire. Christine had always understood that. Now, perhaps, it was time for Carlotta to understand it too from the other side. She could look, and listen, and though Christine knew she would not admit it at first, she would be paying attention. Christine would not dare to assume she could gain Carlotta’s regard immediately, nor would she voice her desire for it. She would smile, and sing, and wait.


End file.
